power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncle Andrew
is the uncle of Axel Mulligan and a brother of either Mr. or Mrs. Mulligan. Andrew is the owner of the Monkey Toys. Appearance Andrew is a tall man with orange hair, orange mustache, orange eyebrows, blue eyes, and wears red glasses. He wears a yellow polo shirt and brown pants with red suspenders. Personality Andrew is passionate about his job and has a deep admiration for toys. A few years before Axel moves in with him, Andrew used to be a toy inventor who created smart-toys by inventing Minergy to make toys come to life. Now a toy repairman and the legal guardian for Axel, he is a good responsible uncle who will discuss issues with his nephew and give punishments like grounding him at the worst. Abilities Andrew was a toy inventor who could experiment with creating "smart-toys", a small army of toys that could come to life. He had invented the Minergy battery to test out his experiment as well as the Power Bandz which he presumably used before. But following the incident with Madcap becoming a villain, Andrew was forced to quit his job as an inventor to become a toy repairman instead, fixing up old toys for his customers at the Monkey Toys. Relationships Axel Mulligan As the legal guardian to Axel, Andrew loves his nephew and supports him after Axel moves in with him while his parents are away on a diplomatic mission, desiring the best for him in all aspects of life. Andrew is currently unaware of Axel's secret identity as Action Axel since he wasn't home when Axel accidentally let Madcap escape from his prison and have reawakened the Power Players team with the Minergy from the Power Bandz. Power Players Andrew must have known the Power Players team in the past prior to the events of the series since he's the one who makes them come to life by applying Minergy on them. However, Andrew is currently unaware that Axel has accidentally reawakened them from their dormant state after the events of "Unboxing Part 1". Madcap When Uncle Andrew tried his first experiment on Minergy, he used Madcap (then Might Master) as his test subject. However after Madcap starts his path to villainy and became very delusional, Uncle Andrew was forced to put him in a dormant state in the Toy Box in order to avoid having him cause any more troubles.https://www.powerplayers.tv/ Andrew is currently unaware that Madcap has accidentally been reawakened and have escaped with Porcupunk and Orangutank, courtesy of Axel after the events of "Unboxing Part 1". Zoe's father While Uncle Andrew and Zoe's father aren't seen on-screen yet, Uncle Andrew seems to trust his neighbor long enough to tell him about the smart-toys he invented. He even told him that if anything happened to him, Zoe's father must find the Minergy battery in his workshop and destroy it since the Toy Box is where Uncle Andrew kept Madcap and the Power Players inside. Zoe Zoe also refers to him as "Uncle Andrew" in Side Kicked, possibly indicating she also views him as an uncle. Sightings Episodes Trivia * While Andrew is the owner of the Monkey Toys, he doesn't appear a lot and he's only mentioned by Axel. * Andrew is often seen walking around with a cane that he appears to have built himself. Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans